Driveshaft Goes to Disneyland
by El Penguino
Summary: Just a bunch of silliness of our favorite band at Disneyland. Not to be taken seriously. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just thought this would be fun to write

Disclaimer: Don't own LOST or Disneyland

DriveShaft was riding on a train from Los Angeles on the way to Disneyland, they had all woken up extra early just for a joyous day at the park. All were excited except for Liam who was tired from being woken up too early on a Saturday morning with a huge hangover from the night before. Everyone else was yelling and laughing and singing their newer songs. When Liam, being as grumpy as he was yelled

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

Everyone else suddenly quieted down when Charlie spoke up.

"Why, can't you see we're excited about going to Disneyland? I can finally meet all the Disney characters such as Abu from Aladdin." He said in a whimsical voice.

"They don't have Abu, you sod." sneered Liam. "All they have are a bunch of screaming and whining kids and stressed-out parents."

"How dare you insult the magicfulness of Disneyland!!" roared Patrick.

Much arguing continued about whether or not magicfulness actually was a word, but it was soon proven to not be so when one of the other travelers pulled out a pocket dictionary. They the traveled in silence, not wanting to piss of Liam again, seeing as he was more cranky than usual. They traveled until they arrived at the train station in Anaheim, which brought much excitement from the group except for Liam who was still cranky and hung-over. They then walked to a tram that would take them to Downtown Disney, which brought some screaming from Charlie, who was the most excited.

"I can't believe I'm in bloody Disneyland, this is like a bloody dream come true!!!" he yelled and skipped.

"And I can't believe I'm traveling with a complete group of idiots." Muttered Liam

They then proceeded to walk to the line to buy their tickets after their bags were checked only to find the line was the longest one ever. However, seeing as seventy-five percent of DriveShaft was ginormous fans, it wouldn't be a problem, so they waited. For two hours to be exact. Those two hours were glorious and much complaining by Liam was expected. TBC…

A/N: Just a silly little piece, not to be taken seriously.


	2. Star Tours

It turned out the line was in fact not two hours long, more like twenty minutes. Since Liam was being a drama queen he claimed it was two hours, I mean who wouldn't think standing in line with four idiots for twenty minutes didn't seem like an eternity. They soon came to the front of the line to buy their tickets. Seeing as Liam was out-numbered three-to-one he was voted to buy the tickets. He then proceeded to the ticket box.

"Hello, welcome to the "Happiest Place on Earth" how can I help you?" asked the ticket lady.

"If this is the happiest place on Earth then we're all doomed." muttered Liam. "For the child tickets does it go by age or maturity level?" asked Liam as he glared at his companions.

"It goes by age, sir." She replied.

"Then I need 4 adult tickets please."

"Would you like to upgrade to our park-hopper tickets for just twenty dollars more?"

"No thank you." said Liam.

"Ok then your total comes out to be $252."

"Holy shit! That's freaking expensive!" gasped Liam.

Liam then looked around to see not all the parents with their young children glaring at him for swearing, but his group too. He then felt a tug at his shirt.

"Ooo, you said a naughty word." said this little girl with her Belle princess gown on. "Do it again and I'll kick you in the shins!" she shrieked at him. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, so sorry." said Liam in total fear.

"Good, come Mommy I want to ride the Dumbo ride." she said as she took her mother's hand and went to the entrance.

"Sir, could I please have the $252 dollars?" asked the ticket lady.

"Do you accept credit cards?" asked Liam still shaking from the ordeal.

"Yes, we accept all major credit cards."

Liam pulled out his wallet and gave the woman his card. After receiving both his card and their tickets they finally entered the park.

"Ok guys we sooo need to ride Pirates first, or the line gets ridiculously long." said Patrick.

"But I want to ride the Dumbo ride!!" screamed Charlie.

"We're not going on that ride yet, that crazy little girl is going to be there."

"I think Liam has a crush." joked Charlie.

"That is beyond disgusting Charlie, and illegal."

"So if it weren't illegal?" asked Sinjin getting closer to Liam.

"Why are we even talking about this?" asked Liam.

Charlie, Patrick, and Sinjin all looked at each other and shrugged when Charlie's cell phone rang. Charlie looked at the caller ID and realized it was Claire and screamed.

"It's Claire guys, I can't tell her I'm at Disneyland; she'll think I'm a bloody pedophile." said Charlie in utmost fear.

"Just answer it, if you don't it will only make matters worse."

"Fine." said Charlie as he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, it's Claire."

"Yes, I could tell by the caller ID"

"Well where are you, I'm at the airport waiting to pick you up?"

"Um, our flight was… canceled." he lied

"Why didn't you call me then?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice

"My battery it died and once I got to Disneyland it worked again."

"You're at Disneyland?! What are you some kind of pedophile?!"

"No, Love not at all. See Liam really wanted to go and I wasn't in a position to debate it."

"When are you going to be home?"

"I'm not sure yet, it will be a miracle to drag Liam away from this place. Hopefully I'll be there tomorrow?"

"Ok, you'd better bring Aaron something."

"Ok I will, love you." he said as he hung up. "So what ride first?!"

After much debate out of all rides at Disneyland they chose Star Tours because Charlie is secretly a Star Wars nerd in disguise. They waited in line for about fifteen minutes looking at all the decorations, and Charlie was trying to hide it, but he was super excited. He hid it very well until they were actually in the ride. They sat down in the seats of them put on their seatbelts except for Patrick.

"Do you dare me to ride it without a seatbelt?" he asked.

"Sure go for it, mate" replied Charlie

They had decided to sit in the back row because just like on the bus all cool kids sit in the back. Once the ride started to move Charlie screamed like a little girl with excitement followed shortly with Patrick's screams as he flew from the back all the way to the front of the ride and hit the wall.

"Wow, you got some major distance!" yelled Charlie.

A voice was then heard on the intercom, "If anyone else tries to do what he just did you will be kicked out of the park!"

Charlie and Sinjin then looked at each other in horror upon hearing those words. After the ride was over four security guards were waiting for them.

Can you feel your IQ dropping… good then I'm doing my job. Please review


	3. Security

"You four, come with us!" barked one of the security guards as he was there grabbing Patrick by the forearm. The other three did the same.

"You haven't read me my Miranda Rights!" yelled Charlie. "I have the right to remain silent, I have the right to an attorney, and if I can't afford one, one will be appointed to me!"

"Bloody hell, Charlie! Just shut the hell up!" yelled Liam.

The four were then taken into a small little room which to Charlie's disappointment looked nothing like a Star Wars prison cell. They then were forced to sit in metal chairs.

"What you did was not only moronic, but set a bad example for the little kids and is a lawsuit waiting to happen." said the most butch of the security guards. "We should kick you out of the park."

"Is that a should implying that you aren't?" asked Charlie.

"No, we're not, because that is the freaking funniest thing we've seen all year!" laughed the short one.

"Wait, we're not getting kicked out?" asked Liam in a saddened voice.

"OMG!" yelled Charlie. "You have a tattoo, I do too. We have so much in common it's not even funny!" screamed Charlie to a security guard.

The security guards took Charlie's comment as flirting and were really creeped out, so they released all of them back into the park. The three were dancing while Liam pouted.

"God, why do you hate me so much?! It's not frickin' fair!" yelled Liam into the sky.

"I'm counting that as a naughty word." said a little girls' voice. Liam looked down and saw it was the little girl in the Belle dress, so he took off running and screaming like a little girl.

Charlie, Sinjin, and Patrick found it hilarious, so each of them gave the girl five dollars and she skipped away from them with her mother.

"Um, we should probably find Liam before he pisses off another little kid." said Sinjin.

"Can we ride the Dumbo ride now?!" asked Charlie excited.

"After we find Liam." said Sinjin

"But I want to ride the Dumbo ride now!" said Charlie throwing a tantrum like a child when his phone rang again. "Guys it's Claire again, what do think she wants?"

"Well there's two ways to do this, A you answer the phone, or B we play Blues Clues." replied Patrick.

"I'll answer it because playing Blues Clues would be Disneyland treason, seeing as that is Nickelodeon." sneered Charlie. "Hello, love.

"Hey Charlie, where are you?"

"We've already had this conversation. I'm at Disneyland."

"I know, but where? I decided seeing as we live only three hours away I'd bring Aaron."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, we'll be at the Dumbo ride. See you there." he said as he hung up. "Guys we need to sprint to the Dumbo ride because Claire is here and she'll make fun of me!" whined Charlie.

"Fine, let's go."

They all sprinted and were able to make it to the Dumbo ride before Claire, but the question is will they be off by the time she gets there….. TBC


	4. DUMBO RIDE!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, especially SassyLostie. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!

After Charlie and his now two companions, instead of three full-on-sprinted to the Dumbo ride, they found a substantially long line, not one that anyone would want to stand in line for. Had Liam been there he would have been complaining the entire time. After about twenty minutes they were in the very front of the line and about to board the ride. The only problem was, they all wanted the purple one!

"It was my bloody idea to come here in the first place, I get priority!" yelled Charlie.

"But… but I'm prettier." interjected Patrick

"Yes, prettier that a common street prostitute." snapped Charlie.

Whilst Patrick and Charlie were arguing Sinjin saw the opportunity to get the purple one first. Charlie and Patrick didn't notice this until they saw him sitting in their prized purple Dumbo elephant.

"Dibs on pink!" yelled Charlie as he ran to the pink one.

"Oh bloody hell, I get green. This is rubbish." groaned Sinjin as he sat down.

Claire had decided to bring Kate along with her because she had figured it would be better to have some company with her. This was an excellent idea, seeing as she was about to have the most chaotic day of her life. It would be so bad that she would wish to crash-land on the island again instead.

"I don't get it Kate, what would three grown men possibly find to do at Disneyland?" asked Kate.

"Do you want the G rated answer or the other one?" asked Kate.

"If there's one besides G rated at Disneyland I don't even want to know." cringed Claire.

The two of them found a bench near the Dumbo ride and sat down waiting for Charlie to show up. Impatience was dawning upon them.

"The one thing I can't stand about Charlie is that he is always late no matter what I tell him to do. Do you ever experience that with Sawyer?" asked Claire.

"Yes, big time. The only thing he will be on time for is to eat dinner."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them until a very loud annoying noise was heard coming from the Dumbo ride.

"Good God, which kid is making that awful noise?" asked Claire.

"Um Claire, that's Charlie making that noise, he's on the pink elephant."

"So that's why he wanted to meet by the Dumbo ride, very sneaky on his part. I'm sure he thought he could ride it and be off by the time I got there." laughed Claire sarcastically.

The ride came to a complete stop and the three band-mates de-boarded from the ride and tried to find Claire, which proved to be surprising that she was already there waiting for them on her bench.

"That was an…um interesting noise you were making Charlie." said Kate laughing.

"Don't deny you're impressed." replied Charlie. "We need to find Liam."

"Too late, and it looks like Liam finally came around." chuckled Patrick.

There Liam was walking through Fantasyland (G-rated one) like a supermodel with a Mickey Mouse Hat, a ridiculously big lollipop, and last, but most certainly not least a t-shirt, that read, "Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Hey guys how's it goin'?" asked Liam.

"Could you possibly be anymore gay than you are right now?" said Patrick almost crying from laughing so hard.

"Don't make fun of him, Disneyland is the most amazing place ever, you can be whoever you want to be." said Charlie in a sing-song voice.

"Are you as creeped out as I am now?" Kate whispered to Claire.

"Um yeah. I've never seen this side to Charlie, and it's really scary."

"What is up girlfriends?!" asked Sinjin. "Are we like gonna have some girl talk?"

"Dude, leave them alone, you're scaring them." said Charlie. "Dangit! I spent way too much time with Hurley on the island."

"I'm hungry, let's eat!" said Liam.

"Ok, then you're buying." said Charlie.

"No I bought the tickets you're buying lunch."

Who will wind up buying the lunch? How much longer until Claire and Kate are completely weirded out? TBC


	5. Filler Chapter

Ok, sorry it took so long to update. If it seems like I disappeared from the face of the earth that is because I did. Here's your update, finally.

"Last one there is a rotten egg! And they have to buy us lunch!" screamed Charlie as he took off running.

"Does he even realize that there are butt-loads of restaurants at Disneyland?" asked Patrick.

"That's it, I'm so fed up with you lot!" yelled Liam as he ripped his 'Mrs. Jack Sparrow t shirt off. "This is getting to be so bloody ridiculous!" he yelled as he stomped on his Mickey Mouse hat. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to try to enjoy myself. And you Patrick, out of all things call me gay! How could you, I thought we were mates?!"

"I so would have worn that hat." said Sinjin.

"Did you even hear a single word I bloody said?!" screamed an extremely frustrated Liam.

Both Sinjin and Patrick stood there for a few seconds trying to think of one word Liam had said. They were too preoccupied looking at the cotton candy being wheeled their way to even pay attention. Suddenly Sinjin had an epiphany.

"I know, you said, 'cheesemongo.'" said Sinjin

"What the bloody hell does that word even mean?!" yelled Liam.

"Somebody who sells cheese of course, everyone knows that."

"What does sodding cheese have to do with anything?!"

"It's tasty and full of calcium! I actually think I'm going to head over to the Pizza Port right now and have me a slice, see ya!" said Sinjin as he took off running.

"Hey, wait for me I want cheese too!" yelled Patrick as he followed.

"Ok I must say that I am so weirded out right now!" said Kate slowly.

"Ya, do you want to go with me to take Aaron to see the characters?" inquired Claire.

"Sure."

"NOOOOOO! Why does everyone always leave me?!!" screamed Liam as he fell to his knees.

Sinjin and Patrick were running towards Tomorrowland screaming 'cheesemongo" and attracting many dirty looks while doing so and even made some kids cry, they were so scared.

"Cheesemongo… Oh my God I gotta pee like a racehorse!" yelled Patrick as he sprinted toward the bathroom.

Only one thing obstructed him from relieving himself and that was the massive line. All he could do was jump up and down praying he would make it on time before he… well you know.

"Cheesemongo…Cheesemongo… Cheese, wait a second I've lost Patrick where could he be?!" Sinjin did the one thing he thought he could do in that case. He sat down onto the ground and cried until someone kicked him in the head for being annoying, knocking him unconscious.

It was getting bad, so bad that Patrick was willing to resort to violence in order to go, which is a big Disneyland no-no.

"Hey you, bloke with the jumper. Let me cut in front of you!"

"No way, dude I was totally here first."

"I'll…I'll pee on you, all of you unless you let me cut."

This proved to be very successful and Patrick made it inside, just in time. Right after he finished he saw Charlie passed out on the floor.

TBC… This next update will be much quicker. Please R&R


	6. Filler Chapter Part II

"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Patrick as he dove in what seemed to be slo-mo. "NO, why do the young have to die so soon?! He'll never hear Sinjin's word cheesemongo, one of what would have been his greatest joys in life!"

"Don't you mean cheesemonger?" asked Charlie as he slowly rose.

"I-I-I don't no, I'm so bloody confused. One says cheesemongo, the other says cheesemonger I don't know who to believe?!" sobbed Patrick.

"What happened? All I remember was I had to use the bathroom really badly and that's it." asked Charlie.

"I don't know, I also really, really had to go and I actually threatened to pee on people, it was that bad."

While Charlie and Patrick were discussing this bit of information two men, one taller than the other appeared in purple jumpsuits along with a stretcher.

"We heard we had an OD in hear where is he?" asked the taller one.

"I'm not on drugs anymore though." replied Charlie.

"Not and overdose of drugs, but an overdose of fun. Most adults can't handle the level of fun the younger ones can except a certain few." said the shorter of the two. "Luckily for you we have a solution for you.

Before Charlie could even put up a struggle he was being carried away on the stretcher out of the bathroom, leaving Patrick alone.

Sinjin awoke from what seemed to be an eternity of unconsciousness, but in reality was that of thirty seconds and began to wander aimlessly about. After about five minutes of walking he stumbled into Downtown Disney and proceded towards Town Hall where he saw the 'Lost Parents Inquire Here' sign and a thought suddenly hit him.

"Maybe I have a child." he said as he walked inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"Ya, I think I might be a lost parent. All I remember was I lost someone and screamed and was rudely kicked in the face and fell into unconsciousness."

"Ok, may I have your name and I'll ask one of the children?"

"Yes, it's Sinjin."

She walked back into a room and reappeared ten minutes later with no child in tow.

"Sorry, there isn't one in here. If you want I can call someone else for you."

"No it's ok." said Sinjin as he walked out. "I guess I don't have a child, oh well I can still party."

Charlie was brought into a room with ridiculously white walls and everything else in the room was the same way. Even the chair he was strapped into was white along with the TV and its stand. This reminded Charlie of the security room he was in earlier.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked.

"No of course not, we're helping you."

"Ok, thank you."

The shorter man put a tape into the VCR and pushed the play button. A man came onto the screen with rather large glasses and a really, really bad combover. In his button-up-shirt pocket was a pen protector with a loosely tied tie.

He then spoke in a montone voice similar to that of the teacher in _Ferris Bueller's Day Off,_ "Hello, my name is Bob and I am going to teach you how to file your taxes imaculatly. First what you want to do is you will one of the sheets called a W-4, no not WD-40 haha. Now only use blue or black ink or the tax people will not be happy."

By then Charlie was not only feeling better, but was asleep in his chair and talking about taxes in his sleep. He then woke up because in his dream he did not turn in his tax form and the IRS repo'd his car.

"Ok guys, I'm feeling better now. I really want to go!" yelled Charlie. "Is anyone out there."

The two men in the purple jumpsuits then reappeared and unstrapped him from the chair after they turned off the TV.

"So, what did you think?" they asked in unisom.

"It bored me to tears. I dreamt of taxes and had a nightmare because I didn't turn them in."

"Good, see since you had so much fun and OD'd the antidote to that was boredom and it obviously worked."

"Ya, I think I'm ready to go now." said Charlie.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, but this time I have a legit reason. I live in San Diego and we were invaded by fire, in fact where I live is one of the stations where they're keeping firefighters. I didn't lose my house thankfully because of our brave firefighters. This is going to be a short chapter because I had to type quietly while petting my attention-whore cat. I'll have an update for yas tomorrow though. Enjoy!

"Why can't I?" asked Charlie in a some-what paranoid voice.

"Because you just can't, not until you finish this lollipop." replied the shorter one.

"Oooh goody, what flavor is it?" asked Charlie in eager anticipation.

"It's grape"

"It's watermelon." both responded at the same time.

"If it's grape or watermelon why is there a slight almond aroma to it? OMG, it's Arsenic, you're trying to bloody well kill me aren't you?!" screamed Charlie.

"It's nothing against you, it's just that we can't let the word get out about a fun OD, it's just not Disneyland appropriate!"

"You'll never take me alive!" screamed Charlie as he jumped on top of the TV stand, knocking the TV off and tried to get into the air duct, but it was too tight of a squeeze. "Damnit! They make this look so easy in the movies!"

Charlie pried himself out and made a bee-line for the door and luckilt for him it was unlocked. Soon a hot persuit was formed.

"Marco!" called Patrick over and over again until finally he heard the response to his call, 'Polo' Once more he called it until he could see Sinjin looking around for him frantically calling for him. This was what they had decided while on tour would be their call to find each other had they been separated.

"Oh, Patrick I thought I had lost you for good, thank goodness we arranged that call because since Disneyland is so vast we might have never found each other!" cried Sinjin.

Charlie felt as if he had the best hiding place in the entire park; however the said hiding place won't be revealed until he is found. He sat the catching his breath watching people go by.


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

OMG, I am so sorry!!! My internet was on the fritz and I just found out today that the wireless works, so I am writing an extended chapter just for you guys YAY!!!!

Claire and Kate decided to go on the Jungle Cruise because they knew Aaron could go on and enjoy this ride. As they sat there gossiping Aaron looked around in amusement and wonder as he saw all the animals he had never before seen. He then began to giggle uncontrollably, alerting his mother.

"What is it Aaron?" asked Claire.

Aaron simply lifted up his pudgy little finger and pointed at the pole where the three tribal-men were just barely dodging the rhinoceros' pointed tusk.

"I know it is silly isn't it, Aaron?"

"Uh Claire, I don't think he's pointing at the three men." said Kate. "Isn't that Charlie at the top of the pole?"

Claire looked up and sure enough there was Charlie. He sat up there with his index finger to his lips telling everyone to keep quiet about him.

"Charlie Pace, you get down from there right now!" yelled Claire.

"I can't, they're trying to kill me." replied Charlie in a hoarse whisper. "The two men in purple jumpsuits tried to kill me with an arsenic poisoned lollipop, which is just plain evil. If that was their first attempt, I am terrified at their second."

Meanwhile….

Liam, Patrick and Sinjin were all reunited via Marco Polo and decided much to Liam's dismay that their next ride would be It's a Small World. Although Liam never had been on the ride himself he had learned many stories that had landed people in the Looney Bin. He had taken many visits there because as a child he thought aliens were going to kill everyone and he wanted to learn how to protect himself. As the joined the masses in line Liam sat there with a look on his face that could rival that of a five-year-old who had been force-fed broccoli for months.

"Come on guys let's go on a different ride." objected Liam.

"No, way. You have been on this ride before haven't you?" inquired Patrick.

"No, I haven't." muttered Liam.

Patrick and Sinjin looked at each other and threw their heads back in laughter, "Ha-ha we have an It's a Small World virgin!!"

"Would you watch your language please, there are young children around."

"Ever heard of freedom of speech lady?"

"Ever heard of my fist in your mouth or my foot onto your shin?" asked her daughter who happened to be the girl whom Liam was afraid of.

"Guys, let's just go. This girl scares me, and she means it. She will kick you in the shins and I have the bruises to prove it." shuddered Liam.

"Gentlemen, stand your ground!" yelled Sinjin in a very intense voice.

"I'm leaving, bye!" yelled Liam as he tried to sprint.

"No one leaves a comrade behind." screamed Sinjin as he grabbed Liam's shirt collar. "We fight this battle as one!"

"What are you talking about? This must be some immature inside joke you two and my brother share. I'm out of here!" yelled Liam as he stormed off.

"I think I heard him, he's over here somewhere."

Charlie looked around in panic and did the only this someone in his situation would do, he threw banana peels on the ground so that his foes would slip and fall.

"There he is! He's up on the post!" yelled the shorter one.

"Give me the tranquilizer; I'm going to shoot him."

"We don't have a tranquilizer, this is Disneyland. We have poisoned lollipops, poisoned apples, and piranhas."

"Fine, let's sprint towards the pole and knock him off from there!"

They both did so and slipped on Charlie's banana peels, knocking them unconscious and allowing Charlie to escape. Once down from the pole he sprinted and didn't stop until he ran into someone very familiar to him. It was Desmond.

"Des, what are you doing here?"

"I had flashes; you ate a lollipop and died. Did you eat the lollipop?!" shrieked Desmond as he shook Charlie by the arms.

"Of course not. It smelled like almonds even though it was some fruit flavor, so of course there was arsenic."

"We have to hide and we don't have much time, quick to Toon Town we go!"


	9. Toon Town Small World

Charlie and Desmond sprinted the entire way to Toon Town without even looking back. Des, who was much more paranoid than Charlie yelled at him when he stopped inside Toon Town for a slushie.

"Are you bloody mad, your life is in danger and you're having a slushie? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" shrieked Desmond.

Charlie being one to speak with sarcasm the majority of the time retorted with the following statement, "Well A, I'm parched. B I'm in bloody Disneyland, where else am I going to find an over-priced slushie that actually tastes good. And finally C this isn't the first time my life has been in danger and I survived through that, didn't I?"

"Yes, but barely."

"You're really bringing me down, man. This is Disneyland let's just live life like there's no tomorrow. Oh wait, that doesn't work because there's Tomorrowland. OMG!!! It's the '_Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' _ride. Geez, that Jessica Rabbit is a grade A hottie. Come Des, we're riding."

"Ok, I suppose one ride won't hurt." Said Des. He didn't know that saying one ride won't hurt was like an alcoholic saying one drink wouldn't hurt either.

Meanwhile….…..…..…..………..

"Guys seriously I'm leaving!" yelled Liam.

"Race traitor!!!" screamed Patrick.

"WTF does that have to do with any of this Patrick?" asked Sinjin

"I don't know. I saw that on an episode of Law and Order: SVU once. One of the Nazis testified against all of the others."

"Oh ya, I remember that episode. That was a great one."

While Patrick and Sinjin were discussing the episode Liam had figured he could slip away, not knowing that Patrick had a birth defect and actually did have eyes on the back of his head.

"Where do you think you're going, Tootsie Roll©?"

"How did you know I was leaving?"

Patrick lifted up the hair on the back of his head exposing two eyeballs.

"It comes in handy, especially when people are changing clothes, hehe."

"Pervert!" yelled Liam.

"Relax I only watched you change once."

TBC


	10. Who Framed Roger Rabbit?

A/N: Ok, seeing as I started to run out of ideas I went on a research trip to Disneyland with my family!!! I always appreciate ideas, no matter how dumb you think they might be pitch them to me and enjoy!!!

"Jeez, Des this line is taking a really long time." Charlie stated while tapping his foot impatiently and drinking his slushie.

"Ya, maybe someone died."

"Des, now you're being really morbid and it's freaking me out. Wait, you're trying to freak me out so I won't want to ride, aren't you? This is just… I don't know what!"

A little boy who was standing in line turned around just to listen what Desmond and Charlie were arguing about. When he saw Charlie's face he immediately knew who he was.

"Hey, you're Charlie Pace, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Wait how did you know that? OMG Des, Disneyland is hiring Children as spies so they can whack me, this isn't good."

"I'm not a spy, I've just heard of your band. My dad says you're a bunch of losers and only losers listen to your music."

"What else did your dad tell you?" inquired Charlie.

"Well that you're scum, junkies, idiotic and a group of man-whores."

"Well you can tell your Dad he's a faggot!" yelled Desmond.

"Desmond, language, this is the happiest place on Earth."

"Who said that?"

Desmond and Charlie turned around and found out the hard way that the little boy's dad was there the entire time. He pretty much was the same body type and sounded just like Hulk Hogan. Immediately Charlie and Desmond looked at each other, screamed and ran away, not stopping until they were in Adventureland. Charlie even dropped his ridiculously over-priced slushie along the way.

"Way to go Des, you almost got us killed, you bloody Nutter."

"How was I supposed to know that the father had pro-wrestler-status?"

"Hmmm let me think… This is Disneyland you're not supposed to swear!!!" shrieked Charlie

Earlier

Liam was still standing in line with Sinjin and Patrick throwing a tantrum that could easily rival that of a five-year-old.

"I don't want to go on this ride!!!" he screamed stomping his feet and flailing his arms.

"Tough shit, you're going!" screamed Sinjin right back.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!!" Patrick screamed jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Really, I heard they're really good. Did you call while we were in line?" asked Sinjin.

"Isn't that the one with the lizard?" asked Liam.

"It's a gecko!!!!" screamed Patrick. "Why doesn't anyone ever know that?!"

"Patrick do you see that, the line is moving, it's as if some higher power than us is watching over us."

"You know what Sinjin, I knew today was going to be a good day. I saw a crow and it was flying away with a cotton candy stick."

Liam then successfully snuck away from the line and hopped onto the carousel just to be safe. Not only did he not want to go on the ride, but the hippie talk was way too much for him. 'Those two probably are tripping on acid right now anyway.'

Meanwhile 

"Ok as of now with an attempt on my life this is most definitely in my bottom 5 Disneyland trips. I mean you come to Disneyland to act like you're five-years-old even if you're eighty-five. Why is it that I had to have the fun OD? I love Disneyland. Don't you Des?... Des?"

While Charlie was giving his update with his Disneyland Melancholy Desmond was too busy spotting out the "hot" Disney Princesses when he got a flash. Charlie was riding on Splash Mountain and decided to have a ho-down and sing with the animals, which wasn't too bad until he got a splinter in his hand, which can really put a damper on things.

TBC


End file.
